1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) and a diode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, as various kinds of consumer electronic products are being constantly modified towards increased miniaturization, the size of semiconductor components are modified to be reduced accordingly, in order to meet high integration, high performance, low power consumption, and the demand of products. However, with the increasing miniaturization of electronic products, current planar field effect transistors (FETs) no longer meet the requirements of the products. Thus, there is a development for non-planar FETs such as Fin-FETs to achieve a high drive current and to lessen the short channel effect.
However, integrated circuit (IC) devices including complementary metal oxide semiconductor CMOS FinFETs also require other semiconductor structures and transistors, such as diodes and bipolar junction transistors (BJTs). These other semiconductor structures and transistors are formed alongside and concurrently with the FinFETs using the same materials and processes preferably. Because the Fin-FET basically has a three-dimensional structure, the forming method thereof is more complicated than that of the traditional structure, and it is difficult to integrate Fin-FET forming method into conventional planar FET forming method and the method of forming other semiconductor structures and transistors.